Beaten
by Elfprinzess
Summary: "Merlin, these nobles coming, they're very traditional, and I need this treaty with them. Please, can you just, pretend you're a competent servant? And be respectful and don't speak back and everything?" Merlin studied his King and bowed in agreement. He would behave no matter how arrogant these nobles got. He regretted the promise almost immediately.


**Hey, just an AU oneshot thingy, not set during any particular time, except Arthur has been crowned King and married Gwen. No spoilers for anyting in particular either.**

**I don't own anything you recognise.**

**Please read and review, and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Merlin moved the pot away from the flame and clambered to his feet. He stirred it and approached Arthur.

"Sire?" Merlin asked, offering the food.

Arthur held out his bowl without looking up from his conversation with the visiting noble, Sir William of Torrance. Merlin obediently served a decent amount into the King's bowl, and then turned to the noble, who continued talking, leaving the bowl on the ground for Merlin to reach himself. Merlin did so without a word, biting his tongue in a desperate attempt to not say anything.

* * *

_"Merlin, you must know that I let you get away with quite a lot, as my manservant?" Arthur had asked before the nobles arrived. They were standing on the castle wall, looking out at the party that was an hour's ride away. _

_"Yes sire, you are just so kind." Merlin responded sarcastically. _

_"Merlin, these nobles coming, they're very traditional, and I need this treaty with them. Our crops weren't as bountiful this time, and if we're to survive this coming winter without any citizens dying, we will need their support." Arthur explained. "Please, can you just, pretend you're a competent servant? And be respectful and don't speak back and everything?" _

_Merlin studied his King, keen eyes picking up on the tension in his shoulders, the lines around his eyes and the tired air around him. "Of course sire." Merlin muttered, bowing slightly. "Is there anything else you require of me, or may I have leave to attend to my duties?" _

_Arthur turned to look at his servant and friend, "Merlin, I am sorry to have to ask this of you, but thank you." _

_"I understand Arthur." Merlin rested a hand on his shoulder briefly and then left._

* * *

Merlin had served all of Arthur's knights, who smiled and nodded their thanks, aware their guests wouldn't approve of their normal treatment of Merlin. He served the other knights with Sir William, before turning to his own bowl back at the fire.

"Boy." One of Sir William's knights gripped his arm tightly. Painfully. "There's still some left, no need to be stingy. I demand some more." The knight declared. Merlin didn't look up at the man, just bowed his head slightly and spooned some more out. He then went around to all the knights, spooning them extra. William and Arthur were in deep conversation, and their bowls were still full.

Merlin managed to give all the knights extra, and still leave a little left in the pot for himself. It was no use though, another knight, one with a ginger, scruffy beard stopped him and demanded the rest. Merlin spooned it out and returned to the fire, collecting the dishes he dirtied and tipped water from his bottle into the pot, to soak before he scrubbed it. He then went about setting up all the bedrolls, positioning the King and William closest to the fire, and the knights, according to rank, from closest out. By the time he finished, the meal was over, and he went around, collecting the dirty bowls to wash. He took them to the river and spent an hour scrubbing at them. He returned them to the packs and took care of the horses, brushing them down and feeding them. He returned to the fire and built it up some more, hoping it would last longer and keep the nobles happier for longer.

They all settled down to sleep, Leon taking first watch.

Merlin set up his bed silently, under a tree in the edge of the clearing. He laid down on the bedroll, curling up in a ball to shiver under the blanket that was all he had. He laid his head down and stared into the trunk of the tree, trying desperately not to let the tears of exhaustion, fear and pain fall.

* * *

_"So you're Arthur's pathetic excuse for a manservant? It's damn lucky you only have the job because you saved his life and he took pity on a simple-minded fool like you." The ginger-haired knight sneered, shoving Merlin to the ground. _

_Merlin struggled onto his knees and kept his head bowed. "How can I help, sir knight?" Merlin whispered. _

_The guy wrapped his fingers around Merlin's neck and dragged him up, moving him to slam him against the wall, holding him up off the floor. Merlin's hands came up to grip at the man's wrist, scrabbling for purchase as he gaped for air that wasn't coming. _

_"Talk to me again without me addressing you and you'll regret it." The man sneered, before throwing Merlin to the side to slam his hands and knees down on the stone floor. The knight kicked Merlin's stomach hard, causing the man to throw up what little food he had managed to find time to eat that day (only breakfast, even though it was nearing dinner) and then left. Merlin whimpered in pain and gasped in air through his bruised neck. He slowly struggled to his feet, hands gingerly poking his head where he hit the wall. His hands were bleeding and stung, same with his knees. His head was throbbing, and he was sure the double vision wasn't good. He pulled his neckerchief off his neck and cleaned up his vomit, before leaving the corridor to get his King's dinner. He stopped by his rooms to get his other scarf and put the soiled one in the corner. He tied the scarf to hide the growing bruises and hid a wince as he scurried off to find the food._

* * *

The next morning Merlin woke up stiff but ignored the throbbing pain and constant ache of his stomach. He cooked breakfast and served it up, before packing up the bedrolls and repacking all the packs. He saddled the horses and just managed to have his things packed up before Arthur gave the order to continue travelling. They were heading to a cave that William claimed to hold a sealed tomb of one of Arthur's ancestors. He couldn't open it without a Pendragon, but demanded a share of the treasure found. In return, he would provide the villages in need with crops he could spare.

Merlin held his breath while mounting up, his head swimming and his ribs stabbing him with pain. He waited until all the knights had began riding and followed at the end of the party.

'Only four days left'. Merlin thought to himself, pushing his tears away.

* * *

_"You idiot!" the ginger-haired knight yelled, along with two of his fellow knights. Merlin stared with despair as the freshly polished armour rolled along the sand of the training yard, picking up dirt and soil. _

_"Forgive me for my clumsiness." Merlin began muttering, bowing down. _

_The knight hit him across the back as he bowed, forcing him to sprawl on the ground, whacking his chin on his way down on the ground. The knights didn't hesitate to lay blows along his chest and stomach, kicking with their heavy boots. _

_They left soon after, and Merlin struggled to his feet, coughing up some blood. He collected Arthur's armour again and ducked into an empty storeroom. His eyes flashed and the armour cleaned itself. The spell left Merlin gasping for air, head spinning and leaning against the door. He ignored it, and sprinted his way up to Arthur, just making it on time to dress him, his breakfast already laid out on the table. Arthur didn't say anything, just let Merlin dress him in silence and then make the bed while he read over reports._

* * *

Merlin made dinner again, and knew better than to try and keep any for himself again. He served all he cooked out, and went through the same routine. While he was down at the river, the red-haired knight and his friends cornered him, chuckling darkly. Two held Merlin still, arms clamped down on his arms and mouth, as the red-haired man used him as a punching bag, slamming his fists into the man's stomach and chest.

"Such a pretty mouth, wasted on such an incompetent manservant." The red-haired man sneered, nodding to his friends who forced Merlin onto his knees.

Before anything else happened, Gwaine's voice could be heard approaching, "Sir Leon, are you implying I smell?"

The other knights left Merlin on his knees, who then forced himself to crawl to the river and began filling up the water bladders silently. He scrambled to his feet and left just as Gwaine and Leon appeared, not seeing their worried looks on his back as he stumbled back towards camp, trying not to show his pain.

He curled up in his bed when all had gone to sleep, except the watch, who was one of William's knights. Merlin kept his face towards the shadowed figure, eyes open and watching the entire time.

* * *

_William smirked at Merlin. "You boy, come to my room after dinner tonight. I am in need of your services." _

_Merlin bowed to the noble and hid his panic and fear. "Forgive me, my lord, but my King has requested my help tonight and I cannot refuse him." _

_"Ah of course, when we get back from the trip then." The man sniffed, and left. Merlin stayed in his bow until the noble had turned the corner. _

_"Merlin." Gwen said softly, appearing from the other direction, scaring the servant. _

_"My lady, do you require help with anything?" Merlin asked, bowing back down, trying not to wince as something twinged and ached. _

_"Merlin, what did they do?" Gwen asked, worried for her friend. _

_"Nothing my lady, I am fine. You are too kind to think of a mere servant like myself. If there is nothing you require, I have errands to run for his majesty that are urgent." Merlin muttered, staying in his bow. _

_Gwen let him go without saying another word._

* * *

The next night they reached the cave, but it was too dark to explore so they settled down for the knight. Merlin had managed to nibble on some berries and roots he found that were edible and his stomach had ceased to ache with the desire for food. Merlin knew that was bad, but could do nothing about it.

He went through the same steps, dinner, clean up, horses, beds, fire. He stumbled and tripped and dropped things, earning insults and cutting calls from the knights but he managed to avoid being found alone with the visiting knights.

Until night.

All of Camelot's knights and King were asleep, and the red-haired knight was on guard. He woke his friends up and they all shared a grin as Merlin was asleep. Merlin woke to find a gag wrapped around his mouth and he was lifted out of bed and carried away from the camp. One of the knights remained on watch, but Merlin didn't know that. He was only aware of the hands carrying him, dumping him on the ground and then fumbling with his pants, trying to pull them down. He struggled, trying to yell and shout around the gag but unable to make any sound louder than a muffled sob. The knights pinned him down as the red-haired man sneered.

Merlin cringed away and shut his eyes, curling in on himself as much as he could in an attempt to protect himself. He heard a sword being drawn and his eyes flew open, only to find the sword pressed against the red-haired knight's throat. There were more swords drawn, and Merlin realised they were held against the knights' throats who were holding him down.

They let go, and Merlin scrambled up and away, hitting a tree trunk and sliding down it, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his body, shaking and trembling.

He watched with wide eyes as Arthur, Leon and Gwaine held swords against the other knight's throats, and Elyan Percival moved to stand him front of him, swords out ready to attack if need be.

"I was aware we had different beliefs about proper treatment of servants, and had asked Merlin to act accordingly to please you, out of courtesy." Arthur began, a shiver running down Merlin's back as his King's voice was ice cold. Sir William and the other knight who had remained on watch stood behind the other knights, already disarmed and subdued. "He agreed, and despite the fact I felt horrible for asking Merlin to act so degradingly, I was aware he was willing to do it for the sake of this agreement between us." Arthur's face tightened and darkened. In the moonlight, even Merlin could see it. "I did not give you free reign to hurt, torture, hit, insult nor rape the man. He may be my servant, but he is my advisor and friend, and is worth more than all of you."

Arthur glanced at Percival, his sword not moving an inch from the red-haired man's throat. "Tie them up. We ride to Torrance in the morning. I am going to inspect his servants and determine their punishment according to what I find there."

Percival grinned and moved to Sir William first. Merlin jumped as the normally peaceful knight's fist came down on the noble's head and knocked him out. The other knights did the same to the others.

"They were trying to escape, sire." Gwaine told Arthur, in way of explanation who nodded. He sheathed his sword and turned to Merlin who was staring with wide eyes.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked as he crouched a few metres from Merlin. Arthur took off his cape and held it out.

"Sire," Merlin croaked through a dry throat, "You'll get cold –"

"No. Stop. I was wrong to ask you what I did." Arthur shook his head.

Merlin tried to stop his body from shaking. "Damn right you were." He whispered, eyes wide with fear as he glanced at the unconscious knights, as if afraid they would jump up and hurt him for speaking.

"Come on, we'll get the fire going and get you some food. " Arthur offered his hand to the servant, and Merlin took it, letting the King help him up. Arthur wrapped his cloak around Merlin, who gripped the edges and held it around him.

"I, ah, don't think I'm gonna get to the fire." Merlin whispered, before he pitched forward. Arthur caught him and picked him up carefully. Arthur carried him back and placed him on his own bedroll, and crouched to rekindle the fire. Within minutes, it was blazing again, and Merlin felt the warmth on his face. He lost track of time until Elyan handed him a bowl of soup. Merlin looked around, noticing the visiting noble and knights tied to trees away from the fire.

"Percival's watching them at the moment." Arthur told Merlin, who jumped. He hadn't seen the King opposite him over the fire.

"I'm in your bed." Merlin rasped, throat sore and rough.

"Stay. I'm taking next watch and then we'll be riding out." Arthur told Merlin. "I am sorry Merlin. I should've seen this earlier. I should've known. I had a suspicion back at the castle, and Gwen said something was wrong, but I had thought I could watch you while riding. I am sorry I didn't see what they were doing."

Merlin sipped the soup, which soothed his sore throat. He tried to speak, "Arthur, it's not your fault." His voice was raspy and hoarse. The cold air he breathed in caused him to cough and splutter. Hands took the bowl as his coughing fit continued, and other strong hands gripped his arms, supporting him while rubbing his back comfortingly.

"Sleep Merlin. We'll be at Torrance tomorrow. Their physician can look you over and help you. I'll deal with the pathetic excuses for men." Arthur promised.

"I'm hot." Merlin whimpered, as he struggled to regain his breath.

A cool hand rested against his forehead. Merlin turned his head into the comfort. "He has a fever." Gwaine murmured. Arthur's response was quieter, and Merlin struggled to turn his head, his vision growing dark.

"Merlin. Wake up. Merlin."

Merlin fell.

* * *

Arthur mounted his horse. "Follow in the morning." Arthur ordered, as he mounted his horse. Percival lifted the unconscious Merlin up to the King who guided the boy's legs either side of the horse in front of him. The servant's head flopped back onto Arthur's shoulder, and the blonde wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him in place.

"Of course." Percival nodded.

"Percival," Arthur added, "I haven't had a chance to look over the prisoners, to see what kind of injuries they received in the fight we had to secure them. I have no idea what they obtained and didn't, so I'll need a full report tomorrow when you turn up."

Percival grinned, understanding what Arthur was implying. "Of course, your majesty, we'll be thorough in our reports."

"Don't disappoint me."

* * *

When Merlin woke up, he was in an unfamiliar room, that had a fire going and the bed was soft.

"Glad to see you awake, lazy-bum." Merlin turned his head sharply to see Arthur sitting on a chair nearby, and then groaned as the world spun. "Careful, you've been asleep for four days now." Arthur explained, getting up to help Merlin sit up, and then helped his servant drink some water. "You fainted, and you had a fever, so I left at night with you to get to the house and their physician. She gave you some potions and said you would make a full recovery over time." Arthur explained. "She also said that your broken ribs, fractured wrist and various bruises would heal with no issue as well. The ribs I expected, the bruises I also expected, by the fractured wrist?"

Merlin gingerly felt his neck, feeling no scarf there. "He threw me, and I landed on my knees and hands. That was when my wrist started throbbing, at least, so I assume that's when it happened. Back at Camelot, before we left for the cave." Merlin whispered, his voice still hoarse and throat still sore.

Arthur nodded. "Sir William was tried and found guilty of abusing his servants, and forcing them into his bed, as well as causing quite a few to commit suicide, as well as having killed them himself and will be hung for his crimes. His knights are guilty of the same crimes, but will be sent to work in the mines for life, as their crimes weren't as severe." Arthur explained.

The mines were on the far west border of Camelot, in the mountains. Those sentenced to the mines barely survived longer than five years before dying from an accident, malnourishment or illness. Merlin went to protest.

"It's not just because they hurt you Merlin. I, nor any of the knights, didn't have a say in their punishment, the members of this house and town decided. They've lived with those bastards. They deserve to determine any punishment they see fit." Arthur explained.

Merlin sighed and nodded.

"I'm more concerned with why you didn't think you could tell me what was happening." Arthur continued. "I understand I asked you to put up with them, and to not act like your normal self, but surely you knew I didn't mean for you to put up with abuse?"

"We needed the trade. You said so yourself." Merlin rasped.

"Not at the expense of your health and safety. Never." Arthur shook his head. "Never, and not at the expense of anyone's health and safety." Arthur sighed and was silent for a moment. "I was always aware of the severe difference in equality between servants and nobles, but I did not realise it was this bad. At Camelot, I'm going to set up a council, of volunteers, servants only, who will meet at set times each week or fortnight, and people can lodge complaints and report things to."

"Even if you do, that council are not going to believe it their right to bother you with their problems, regardless of what they are." Merlin pointed out.

"That's why they're going to report to you, and you will tell me. They'll tell you, you're a fellow working class member." Arthur pointed out. "And I trust you to tell me what is wrong, or just fix the problem if you can handle it yourself."

"Arthur –" Merlin was ignored.

"And I'm going to have George take over majority of your duties. It is a waste of time, to have you clean my armour and room and stables. I need you at my side, advising me and handling problems I cannot."

"Arthur –"

"It's about time I promoted you, you are not just my manservant. That being said, I expect you still to wait on me at feasts, on hunts and trips, and when we have people visiting. I'll make up a list of your duties and give them to you."

"Arthur –"

"And I would like you to realise that you can tell me anything. I mean, I'll listen and help and do what I can. I won't judge you or anything like that."

"Arthur –"

"What?" Arthur finally responded.

"Why, what?" Merlin frowned, extremely confused.

"I never thought I would see you speechless." Arthur commented. Merlin stared. "Say thank you and accept the promotion graciously." Arthur prompted.

"Thank you?" Merlin asked.

"You're welcome." Arthur left Merlin confused and disorientated.

* * *

Once Merlin recovered, they left for Camelot again. They rode through the town that surrounded the noble's house, and Merlin shivered as he saw the body swinging in the breeze in the town square.

"He was an evil man." Arthur told Merlin quietly.

"No one deserves death." Merlin responded just as quietly.

They passed the knights who were chained together, getting ready for the long journey to the mines. They refused to look at the party on horses, which confused Merlin until he noticed the bruises and bandages that the prisoners were sporting.

"They weren't injured when I was awake?" Merlin asked.

"They tried to escape the next day, on the way to the town." Gwaine explained.

"The report said they put up a fight to getting chained up?" Merlin questioned, as the knights all fell silent.

"That's what they did." Gwaine nodded slowly, "I forgot."

Merlin turned in his saddle to watch them begin walking to the west. "Thank you." The boy said, turning back forward, looking over all of his friends.

"It's what we're here for." Elyan shrugged cheerfully. "Besides, Gwen would've castrated me had I returned without enacting some revenge for you."

All the knights winced (including Arthur). "She would've castrated all of us." Arthur corrected. "Still might, for not noticing until this late."

The knights all shared a terrified look and Merlin laughed. "I'll stop her, I owe you guys one after all."

"No you don't." Percival spoke up. "It's what friends are for."

They all grinned and laughed.

"Race you to the river we stayed at the other night." Gwaine shouted, taking off on his horse. Merlin laughed and nudged his horse after him. The knights all followed and Arthur laughed, before urging his horse to join in.

**The End**


End file.
